


Family Matters and Demonic Dealings

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Drama, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira Miyamoto, trying to rebel against his stuffy father, and how it eventually leads to him dating a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I can't even think to explain it. Uhhh AU where SMT characters are in modern times, but demons and angels are still a Thing and happen to hang around.... Also Akira Miyamoto is Aleph and Beth's child. Why?
> 
> Yellow, ability to survive to end of game, and perchance for attracting older man who loves to gamble to them as a possible champ from Aleph
> 
> Headband, wearing jewelry, being partner of mc, and unavoidable death/near death scene from Beth
> 
> ...yeah.

Akira Miyamoto was born to Aleph and Beth Miyamoto, a couple that had wanted to get more in touch with their Japanese heritage, about seventeen years ago. They’d moved to Japan (along with Akira’s grandmother, Hiroko), settled down in Tokyo, and had a child. A child they made sure to give a Japanese name.

Which was fine by him. He didn’t need questions about where he was from when he blended in with the crowd so well… Made things easier, honestly. Which was good, sticking out too much in a city with a large population when you were a human wasn’t a good idea.

Demons and angels had been living among humans since before Akira was even born. Country capitals had become the most popular places for them to live, joining in on the city’s hustle and bustle well in places like Japan… Didn’t mean they were always liked, though.

Plenty of humans had worries about them and, well, Akira could see why. It wasn’t like people who happened to be a little different, other humans were pretty harmless. Demons and angels, however… Demons and angels were anything but.

That was why Akira did his best to avoid them. Sure, he couldn’t avoid his Succubus homeroom teacher (why was a demon like that working at the school, he had to wonder) or the Power who lived right next door… But other than that? He tried to keep himself non-human free.

That’s why he regretted cutting class on his eighteenth birthday. He was a dumbass thinking that’d be a great way to stick it to Aleph and Beth. Sure, don’t go to class one day, that would get to them! The parents who gave him a disappointed frown only when he’d been found skipping three weeks in a row! Why had he thought that would work?

He wasn’t sure… But he was ready to kick his past self when he stumbled across a demon. It wasn’t one of the more monster-y ones, or even one that had started out like that. Naoki Kashima had definitely been human at some point.

The way Akira knew this? He had seen the guy around before, even talked to him long enough to get his name, as normal as could be. Never really stood out in a crowd (unless you were standing right next to him) and unthreatening enough… But that was different now. Glowing tattoos, a horn on the back of his neck, and a deadly aura set Akira right on edge.

“Oh, haven’t seen you around here before.” He approached Akira, grinning at him with teeth that reminded him more of a dog about to bite than anything human. “Most humans stay away from here.”

“...I needed to go somewhere I wouldn’t get caught.” Akira shrugged, looking away. “Didn’t realize this was a demon-heavy area.”

Naoki snickered. “That’s because most humans who come here don’t stay humans.”

“That so…?” Akira swallowed hard. “I forgot that humans can become, uh, not that.”

“I thought you came over here to try…” Naoki took a step closer. “There’s a few ways to go about it. Fusion, Magatama…”

Akira put a hand out, keeping Naoki an arm’s distance away. “No,I didn’t realize that’s what happened around here. I was really just trying to make sure I wouldn’t get caught…”

Naoki grinned and shrugged. “Alright, fine then. But you might wanna get out of here before someone more pushy tries and talks to you.”

Akira would’ve loved to mouth off to Naoki, tell him he’d be fine… But when demons were involved, he knew that wasn’t the best idea. So he’d settle for  _ never  _ coming around here again,  _ never  _ seeing Naoki again, and pretending it never happened.

“...Fine.”

 

\--

 

Akira felt smothered whenever he went home. He lived in a small house with his mother, father, and grandmother; only one of them being gone at a time. Constant questions about his day and offers of this and that… It always just pissed Akira off.

He was sure that sounded ungrateful, seeing as his family was so damn  _ loving _ , but he didn’t care. His family was so stuffy and he just couldn’t handle it. They tried to push him to follow the same boring schedule they did, but didn’t even have the guts to put their foot down and force him.

He could at least respect them if they did that. But no, instead they would push, but not too hard if Akira lashed out. It was like they couldn’t decide if they wanted to let Akira do what he wanted or wanted to plan out his life for him…

“Welcome home, Akira.” Beth smiled at her son as he walked through the door. “How was school today.”

“S’fine…” No need to mention he’d not gone and ended up around a bunch of demons. “Are the Old Man or Grandma home?”

“Hiroko went out to get something from the store. Your father is in the kitchen, working on dinner.”

“Don’t you usually make dinner?”

Beth gave a small nod. “Yes, but Aleph insisted on doing it today. He must be so excited about your birthday…”

Akira scoffed, shaking his head. “It’s not that important. You guys do know that, right?”

Beth sighed, a hand on her cheek. “I know it doesn’t seem important to you, but the eighteenth birthday  _ is  _ important to your father…”

“Because that’s the day he proposed to you, right?” Akira rolled his eyes. “That has nothing to do with me, he should realize that.”

“Akira…” Beth frowned as her son stalked past her. “Will…”

Akira turned to look at his mother. “What?”

“Nevermind.” She shook her head. “I’ll ask you at dinner. I’ll come get you when it’s done.”

 

\--

 

“Happy birthday, Akira!” Hiroko kissed Akira on the cheek, cooing over him as any embarrassing grandmother would. “You’re growing up so fast.”

“I’m growing up as fast as anyone else, Grandma…” He let out a mumble, trying to sink down into his seat. “Can we just eat already?”

“That seems like a good idea.” Beth nodded. “Aleph worked hard on the meal, and I’m excited to try it.”

Aleph kissed his wife’s cheek. “Thank you, Beth. But I’m not sure… I’m more like mother when it comes to cooking.”

Hiroko frowned at Aleph. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you and I aren’t nearly as talented in the kitchen as Beth and Akira are.” Aleph scratched his cheek. “I mean no offense.”

Beth put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just eat and save this talk for later.”

“Good idea.” Aleph clasped his hands together. “Akira, would you--”

“Thanks for the meal.” Akira wasted no time digging in, not wanting to deal with whatever his father planned on asking him. It was… Far from amazing, but at least it was edible. That was about all he could expect when Aleph cooked.

Beth and Aleph shared a look before following suit. They weren’t even going to try and mention it to him, then… Good. Maybe there were some bonuses to it being his birthday. Not big ones, but they existed.

“So, Akira…” Hiroko tapped her fingers against the table. “Did anyone give you presents at school today?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Aleph frowned. “It’s alright, though. You--”

“I don’t really care. I don’t have any friends there or anything, anyway.”

They fell into an awkward silence for a moment, Beth rubbing her husband’s arm as if to try and help him keep his spirits up. Akira didn’t see why she did that so often.. If Aleph failed with Akira, he should feel it.

“You know…” Hiroko began to speak. “I was at work today and my co-worker, the one who came to take over for me, told me they saw something interesting today.”

“Oh?” Beth smiled at her mother-in-law. “What is that?”

“They have to pass a shadier neighborhood. One that most humans don’t go in unless they don’t want to come out as anything but.” Hiroko took a sip of her drink. “And they  _ swore _ they saw my grandson talking to a demon there. During school hours too.”

Aleph paused his eating, looking at Akira with a frown. “You were doing what? You know I don’t mind you spending time how you want… But in such a dangerous place? And when you should be in class?”

Dammit… Why had Hiroko’s co-worker been around? “It doesn’t matter what I was doing. I didn’t realize it was a demon hangout and I’m not going back, anyway.”

“Why were you there in the first place?”

“I was ditching class, I didn’t feel like going today.” Akira shrugged. “Wandered into the wrong neighborhood and the demon told me what was going on. So I left.”

Aleph frowned. “I’m not sure I can accept that answer, Akira. I forgive a lot of what you do, but… I’m not sure I can forgive that.”

“So you’re gonna start putting your foot down now? Don’t you think eighteen years is a little late for that?!” He stood up, appetite ruined. Why was he willing to be a hardass the one time Akira doing something hadn’t been totally intentional?

“I thought giving you some freedom would be good for you, but obviously I was wrong!” Aleph followed Akira’s lead, standing up. “I don’t want to hear about you skipping class again and I definitely don’t want to hear about you going to that neighborhood again!”

“Aleph, calm down.” Beth was the next to stand, trying to coax her husband into sitting. “We shouldn’t do this, not today…”

Hiroko looked at Akira, her voice no louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up… Go to your room, the adults will deal with this.”

Akira grimaced, but didn’t argue with her. He should’ve been careful what he wished for… He shouldn’t have pushed and tempted fate so much with his parents. He should’ve  _ known  _ there was a breaking point for Aleph. Should’ve  _ known  _ he was bound to hit it eventually.

But whatever. He slammed the door shut behind him, throwing himself onto the bed. If Aleph was finally putting his foot down over a  _ mistake  _ of all things, maybe he should start lashing out more. Show him just how bad he could be…

He’d give it a couple days, make Aleph think he was straightening up his act… Then go right back to skipping classes and, hell, maybe even go back to that neighborhood again. Make sure the Old Man didn’t know what hit him.

But for now… He needed to try and sleep.

 

\--

 

“Akira, are you awake sweetie?” Beth’s voice pulled Akira out of his half-asleep stupor and he shot up in bed. “Calm down, calm down… I just brought you some cake.”

Akira frowned as she handed him a slice of what had likely been the cake Hiroko had brought home. Judging by what little he could see of it in the dark, it was the same exact cake they got him every year for his birthday (as if he wasn’t getting older every year).

...Though he had to admit, if there was one thing he didn’t mind every year, it was the cake. He stabbed the fork into it and began shoveling it into his mouth. Not finishing dinner was starting to get to him.

“The Old Man still pissed at me?”

“...He is mad, yes.” Beth sighed. “I think this all has just made him worried, though. Give him a few days and I’m sure everything will be back to normal.”

“I’m not sure about that. I’ve never seen him get so pissed…” Akira stared at the cake, now poking at it instead of eating it. “I think I finally found out what not to do because of him.”

Beth sighed, pulling her son into a hug. “Akira… I promise things are going to be alright, baby boy.”

He didn’t believe her, but he rarely got to be this close to her. Their relationship had become distant in recent years… So he would let her say that, for now. He kind of just needed his mother right now.

 

\--

 

Akira woke up earlier than he usually did, in order to ensure he wasn’t even close to late to school (he still planned on showing Aleph just  _ how  _ much he could lash out after giving him a false sense of security), and now he was regretting it. Hiding behind a wall and listening to your parents talk wasn’t exactly fun, after all.

“Do you think Akira is mad at me?” Aleph’s voice was the first to hit his ears, full of worry. “I don’t like telling him what to do, but I felt I had to this time…”

“Akira  _ is  _ upset, but… He’s a teenager and not used to you being so stern. I don’t think it’s him being upset at you as much as it is in general.” There was Beth, as calm as usual. “Just give him a few days, it’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure, Beth?” Aleph’s voice was almost too quiet for Akira to hear. 

“I’m sure.”

He finally peeked around the corner, just in time to see his parents embrace and kiss. He knew that was pretty normal for couples and all, but…  _ Gross. _

Though this conversation had told him one thing ...Maybe Akira should go to that neighborhood today. Before Aleph stopped being a hard-ass and the reason for doing it just went down the drain.

“Just you wait, Old Man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, so a second chapter in one day.
> 
> Uhhhhh, to reflect the fact Aleph reads as rlly Law to me and also that he's Jesus... Akira's family (minus him honestly) are Christian. If that bothers u, turn away.

Akira was nervous walking back into the demon-ran neighborhood, honestly. There was a chance one of those other demons Naoki mentioned would be the ones to find him this time and… He didn't exactly want to be a demon. 

He wanted to stick it to his old man, sure, but not enough to change that much. Oh well, no backing down now… He was going to do this. 

He took one step in and instantly regretted every choice that led up to this. He was so  _ stupid _ , thinking this was a good idea. Maybe he could still turn back--

“Hey.”

Shit, there went that option. If he died or ended up a demon, he hoped his mother and grandmother wouldn't be too upset. 

Slowly, he turned around, ready to at least try and fight and--

Oh, it was just Naoki again. 

“What're you doing around here again?” Naoki tilted his head to the side. “I thought you didn't wanna be a demon.”

“I don't.” Akira shifted where he stood. “My old man just got mad about me hanging around here so I…”

“Came back to piss him off even more?” Naoki let out a barking laugh. “Just standing there to get in trouble sounds like a waste.”

“That's none of your business, now is it?”

A whistle. “Maybe I'm thinking about being invested in the weird human who wants to hang out to make his dad mad.”

“Don't, it's a bad investment.”

Naoki sighed, reaching out a hand to grasp at Akira’s arm. “You don't get to decide that when  _ you're  _ the investment!” A tug to pull Akira closer. 

He frowned at Naoki. “What are you planning?”

“I was thinking of showing you around!” Naoki gave a nonchalant shrugged. “It'd be more fun and you'd get in just as much trouble.”

He guessed Naoki had a point, but… “I don't wanna risk you trying to shill this demon thing again.”

“I'm not planning on it! I don't give a shit what you do as far as that goes… As long as I get to see you react to some shit as a human.”

Would this be worth it? To piss off his dad just a little more?

“Fine.”

Naoki grinned again. “Thought you'd say that.”

 

\--

 

Naoki’s first stop in the neighborhood served to confuse Akira more than he would like to admit. It was a chilly house, full of Jack Frosts and Black Frosts, all talking to each other with ‘hees’ and ‘hos’. It was sorta annoying, but Akira didn’t think that was enough to get him dragged here.

“So, uh…” He looked over at Naoki with a frown. “I’ve seen them, I guess? Let’s go.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Naoki put a hand on his shoulders. “At least pat one on the head, they like that!”

Akira narrowed his eyes. “Do they really?”

“Totally.”

Akira frowned, but decided against arguing with Naoki. He walked over to the closest Jack Frost and bent down (quite a ways, either Jack Frosts were small or he was way too tall). His hand touched the demon’s head and…

“Hey! Stinky! Stupid! Bastard!” The Jack Frost hopped away, a frown on his face. “Don’t go touching me without permission!”

“Ah, sorry… I was told you like being pat…” Akira turned to glare at Naoki. “By an asshole who I shouldn’t have trusted.”

Naoki stuck his tongue out of him and Akira swore he would punch him if he wasn’t a scary demon. He hated being messed with like that… Maybe he should have made that clear or something before this.

Well, whatever. He was pretty sure he’d seen enough. “I’m going home.”

“Wait!” Naoki put a hand on Akira’s chest. “Don’t go, not yet. I have some other things I wanna show you first. No more tricks like this, promise.”

“Really?” Akira narrowed his eyes. “Not sure I can trust you…”

“Come with me to one more place and you can decide for yourself?” Naoki offered weakly. “If not, at least let me walk you out of this neighborhood, don’t want you eaten or something.”

Akira thought for a moment, crossing his arms. Could he even think of trusting Naoki…? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know demons well enough to have a feel for when they were lying and when they weren’t, so…

It was gonna get dark soon, too. Beth was probably wondering where he was right now, seeing as he hadn’t called… But that mean Aleph was probably doing just the same thing.

“Fine, one more place. If I feel you’re trying to kill me, though, I leave.”

 

\--

 

Akira was afraid of the building Naoki led him to, not that he would tell him that. Still, being led down a staircase into a basement of some old house, only to see some underground, demon fight club was terrifying. He was almost afraid he’d be thrown into the ring or something…

But thankfully, Naoki just led him to some seats instead. Being forced to watch demons fight was much better than being forced to fight demons, he guessed.

“This is a popular place around here.” Naoki began to explain, leaning closer to ensure Akira could hear him over the noise. “Demons like to test their power in the ring.”

“You ever do it?”

“I used to, but..” Naoki rubbed under his nose, frowning. “I, uh, wasn’t fun to watch fight, apparently. I’m about as strong as the big boss, so I’m banned.”

“You like testing your power in the ring?” Akira tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah…”

“Must be boring to come here, then. You can’t even do what you like to do.” Akira frowned, why’d he bring him here, then?

“Watching the fights can be fun, though.” Naoki shrugged, sitting back. “I thought you might like watching a fight or two too. Show you some of the stuff we do in our freetime.”

“I won’t come back again, so I don’t see the point…”

“What was that?”

Akira shook his head. “Nothing.”

Naoki shrugged once again and began to focus on the fight. Akira doubted there’d be much more in the way of conversation, which was fine, so he did the same. These demons didn’t move like humans in anyway… It was terrifying to see.

He ended up reaching for Naoki’s arm after watching for a while, burying his face in it. He couldn’t watch anymore, it was too much. It told him that one wrong move around here and he would end up dead. How stupid did he have to be to come here just to piss off Aleph?

“Hey…” Naoki poked his head with his free hand. “Let’s go. If you’re not gonna watch the fights, there’s no reason to stay.”

“Ah… Yeah.” Akira nodded as Naoki pulled him to his feet. “I should go home, anyway. Church tomorrow and...” His house was pretty far from here and he was already going to end up home after dark.

“Come on. I’ll walk you.”

“We’re not too far from the exit of the neighborhood, I’ll be fine…”

“All the way, dummy.”

 

\--

 

Akira was afraid to walk inside when Naoki finally told him goodnight and walked away. He’d seen a curtain shift, so there was  _ no  _ way Aleph didn’t know he was hanging out with a demon.

Taking a deep breath, he finally pushed the door open and there was Aleph. Arms crossed, a frown on his face as he looked up at his son. “Where were you all night, Akira?”

He figured even trying to lie about where would be a bad idea, so… “I went back to that neighborhood. I figured out I lost my wallet there, so I had to go find it.”

“And that demon you were just with?”

“He was helping me look for it.”

Aleph hummed. “Okay, and did you find your wallet?”

“Yeah…” He pulled it out of his pocket. “It took a while to find, but we found it.”

Aleph obviously didn’t fully believe Akira and he could feel himself about ready to break from his father’s stare. He needed to hold out for just a little longer, until Aleph got tired of trying to figure out where the lies started and ended… He could do this.

“Fine.” Aleph shook his head after what felt like an hour of silence. “Go to bed... If you plan on coming with tomorrow, you’ll need to sleep soon.”

“Yeah…” Akira walked past him, glancing back. “Night, Old Man.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
